


Revelations and Lies

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Eve Trevelyan confronts Blackwall in Val Royeaux prison. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Revelations and Lies

Eve's footsteps rang out on the hard stone stairs that led down to Val Royeaux prison. A tangled knot of fury filled her stomach as she walked through the anteroom, past the guards, towards the door that led to the cells. Why had she come here? She should have gone back to Skyhold as soon as she discovered the truth. But she couldn't leave it alone. She didn't know what she was going to say to Blackwall, but she knew she had to speak to him. _Not Blackwall_ , she reminded herself. _Rainier._

The sudden drop in temperature when she reached the cells came as a shock and made her shiver, even through her thick layers. She walked on, trying to ignore the smells of damp and decay that assaulted her nostrils. She found him in one of the last cells, sitting with his back to her, shoulders hunched. She had to harden her heart against the sight. It seemed wrong to lock such a big, powerful man in a such a tiny cell. _A bear in a cage._

“Why did you lie?” She sounded calm; that was good. She must not lose her temper.

“I didn't want you to see me like this.” He raised his head and turned to look at her. She saw resignation in his eyes, but there was a hint of danger there too. She wasn't sure which frightened her more. The danger entered his voice as he continued. “You shouldn't have come here.”

Anger stirred in the pit of her stomach. “I don't take kindly to being told what I should and shouldn't do. You should know that by now.” _Calm, Eve._ It was no good. The pain and rage that had built up over the past few days burst out of her in an explosion. “Why did you lie?” she shouted. “You betrayed the Inquisition's trust! You betrayed me! You made me think you were someone else – you made me fall in love with a lie! How could you do that?”

“You knew.” Those two words hit her like a punch in the gut.

“What?”

“You knew!” He stood up and gripped the bars of the cell. She took an involuntary step back as he loomed over her. _An angry bear in a cage._ “Yes, I lied, but you chose to believe me. You're not a fool, Eve. I've seen you frown when I say something about the Wardens that isn't right. You knew something was wrong, but you chose to ignore it. Because that was easier, wasn't it? It was easier to believe that you'd fallen in love with a brave, noble Grey Warden than to know the truth. You fell in love with the man who gave the order to kill Lord Callier and his entourage! The man who lied to his men about what they were doing, and ran when the truth came to light!” He slammed his fists against the bars. “You fell in love with a monster!”

She took another step backwards, shrinking away from him. The bitter truth in his words hurt more than the words themselves. Slowly, she shook her head. “No,” she whispered. She felt the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes, and she ran to the door before he could see her cry.

The guards looked up as she hurried through the anteroom, but wisely none of them said anything. She found an empty office down a side corridor and dived inside, sighing with relief as she closed the door behind her. Alone at last, she buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

“Inquisitor?”

“Fuck off!”

She clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late; the words were out. She slowly turned towards the door and found herself looking into Cullen's shocked face. _Oh no._ “Cullen,” she began. “I'm sorry. I–”

“No,” he interrupted. “Forgive me. I– uh– I'll leave you alone.” He hurried out of the room

The door opened again a few seconds later. _What now?_

“Evie.” Lianna sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her green eyes full of concern.

She leaned into her sister's embrace. “Why did I get involved with him, Lianna? I let him distract me from what's really important. And now look what happened. I fell in love with a man who turned out to be a murderer.” She let out another sob. “What must the world be saying about the Inquisitor right now?”

“The Inquisitor is a person, with feelings, just like anyone else. The world would do well to remember that. And so would you, sister.” Lianna held her tightly, and for a moment she felt as though she were a child again, back in her father's estate in Ostwick. “We all need distractions at a time like this, otherwise the fear would drive us mad. You haven't done anything wrong, Evie.”

“I told the Commander of the Inquisition's forces to fuck off.”

“Cullen will get over it. I'm sure he's heard worse in his time.” Lianna gave her a conspiratorial look. “Do you remember when we were little, and Rosa would give us honey cakes whenever one of us was upset?”

“Of course I remember. Why do you ask?”

Lianna beamed. “There's a stall in the marketplace that sells them. Let's go there now. I'll buy you as many as you want. My treat.”

“Alright.” The suggestion made her smile through her tears. She wiped her eyes and linked her arm through Lianna's, letting her sister lead her out of the prison.

_We all need distractions at a time like this._ And right now, she couldn't think of a better distraction than gorging herself on honey cakes.

 


End file.
